


on-going payment

by YukinaMika



Series: 2020 [47]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMika/pseuds/YukinaMika
Summary: Everything has a price and cheating death is the same.For Maribat Platonic November Day 8 - Cheat
Series: 2020 [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593016
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	on-going payment

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel of [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429055)!
> 
> I swear I'll make a series for this AU soon.

Green. Her vision is tinted with green of every shade. It bleeds in and fades out, almost continuously like a cycle.

Her body feels heavy and Carrie falls back against her own bed in the room Bruce gave her in the Manor – the very place she did not think she would be able to come back to. There are voices, just barely heard from just down the hall where Bruce’s study is – the voices of the people she never thought she would be able to come back to.

It is strange – everything is the same yet they feel weird. Like every sense of hers is twisted. Ripped away and taped back together.

“-not normal-“ Bruce, that was Bruce’s low growl, “-not supposed to-“

“-you! Don’t-“ Marinette, that was Marinette’s scream, “-not again! Can’t-“

Oh. They are talking about her.

Carrie wants to sleep. There is a tiredness in her bones that she had never felt before. Back before-

“Miss Carrie,” is quiet as the door opens and Alfred strides in, a plate of sandwich in his hand, “I see you are awake.”

“Hi,” she breaths, pushing herself up from the soft, soft mattress, “Is that for me?”

The corner of Alfred’s lips quirks up just a tiny bit. He passes her the plate and smiles, watery and trembling, as she brings the sandwich to her mouth and takes careful bites.

“-would you know! He’s-“

“my son! I know-“

At this rate, they would scream themselves hoarse come morning. On the other hand, they cannot argue if their throat hurts.

Alfred tuts disapprovingly, flinging a hard stare at the door.

“Is it bad?” she asks, brushing the crumbs from her fingers, “I’ve never seen something like this.”

The relationship between Marinette and Bruce is a complicated thing. In another world, a world where Robin the Second did not die, Marinette would go on and take his last name – or he would take hers – and Bruce would be her father-in-law. But this is not that world.

Jason Todd died and both Bruce and Marinette spiraled. Or at least, that was what she has heard. Commissioner Barbara said that Bruce shut everyone out and did not even invite Marinette to the funeral, citing that she had more important duties to do.

“Bruce kicked Dick out and she took him in,” Barbara said, lost in thought, hand never stopped stirring her tea, “And then Dick was gone too…”

She spoke those words like they were poison on her tongue. Spitted them out and downed her tea in one gulp.

According to almost everyone, Marinette neither set foot into the Manor nor the Cave until Carrie came. She did not even tolerate being in Gotham and the only place in this city that she would go near was to Jason Todd’s grave – and later Dick’s.

“-not fair! Everyone is gone! Stop! Shut up-“

The door bangs open and Carrie startles, hissing as green clouds her vision.

There is a loud noise of china against the wall and she snarls when there is a sudden hand on her bicep.

“-safe,” Alfred – that’s Alfred’s voice, “-here-“

There is something heavy in her chest and everything swims as the green bleeds away, slowly like smoke.

Alfred’s hand is on her bicep and his aged face is pale. There are pieces of china on the floor and Marinette stands in the doorway, holding onto the doorknob as if it is the only thing that keeps her upright.

“What,” her throat is dry and her voice sounds like someone has grinded her vocal cord onto sandpaper, “Did I-“

Fuck.

They say that everything has a price. Carrie cheated death but Marinette crumbles to her knees right before her very eyes and Alfred is shaking beside her and Bruce is nowhere to be found.

She never wants this. Never wants to see Marinette in tears. Never wants to hear Bruce’s voice rising in anger. Never wants to see Alfred shaken.

Is this the price of cheating death?

_(Carrie does not know but her eyes are not the calm green from before. The moment she threw the plate; they were the glowing green of the Lazarus Pit.)_


End file.
